The Day I Met You
by LiFe Iz FuN
Summary: Raven gets knocked out by Robin and is sent to Luke. There she sees Nico and yeah... Takes place during book 4, right before Percy's fight with Anteaus. Except I just changed it a bit.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Day I Met You

Pairings: Nico and Raven and Percy... Love triangle

Summary: Raven gets knocked out by Robin and is sent to Luke. There she sees Nico and yeah... Takes place during book 4, right before Percy's fight with Anteaus. Except I just changed it a bit.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Teen Titans. Obviously you know who does.

Age and PPL in this story:

Raven: 16

Nico: 17

Percy: 17

Rachel Dare: 15

Luke: 18

Annabeth: 16

Clarisse: 18

Stoll brothers: 18 & 19

Everyone else that I might add in the middle of the story will be posted up there too... ON with the story... ^^

* * *

Chapter 1: A fight to the death

Raven POV

I stepped into an arena. I opened my eyes and found myself in the middle of a fight. All I remembered was the fact that I'd been knocked out by...! Robin... that double crossing traitor. Did he even think anything through before my memory was gone from the hard blow he gave me. Of course not.

I looked around and saw a blond like surfer guy on a chair. I looked around and saw the crowd cheering when this teenage guy with black on when he stabbed a hell hound. It disintegrated... and the crowd cheered on.

"Next! Raven!" someone announced.

I felt the ground beneath me move and I started going up till I was face to face with teen guy on a raised platform.

"You're next." he whispered.

"Yeah... like I'm going to get beaten with a guy with sword and armor." I monotoned.

That's when all hell broke lose. He started to attack. I blocked all his parries and even cut his armor with a sword I made out of my energy. Eventually, he slowed down. But wouldn't stop. I was starting to tire when I saw a boy with sea green eyes walk in with a girl with red hair and a satyr?

At that moment, the boy I was fighting knocked me off my feet. That's when I saw him clearly for the first time.

He had jet black hair. It covered his eyes, but they weren't too long. He had olive oil like skin. His eyes were black as night, his nose was just the right size and his lips were just the right shade of red and pink.

He looked at me. I thought I saw sympathy, at that moment, I striked. He fell to the ground and I looked up to see the crowd. Then, his eyes showed fear. I wanted to strike him down and kill him, but something told me wait... don't. I stopped, I mouthed the word truce and helped him up.

The crowd was yelling and throwing trash at us. But I didn't care.

"Thanks... I thought you were going to kill me," he panted.

" No shiz... same here," I replied.

The boy with sea green eyes walked over with the red haired girl.

"Nico, I need your help. It's Annabeth. She's gone over to Luke... for good." Said the green eyed boy.

"Not now... we have to get out of here! They're going to start sending out monsters to attack if she," said Nico pointing at me. ", doesn't kill me."

_Wow. That definitely sounds depressing._

Green eyed boys turned to me.

"You should come with us. Talk to Chiron," he said.

I shrugged my shoulders. He probably took it as a yes. Nico grabbed my hand and we ran.

"After them!" yelled someone in the stadium.

I could hear barking and hissing. Assuming that we would probably die soon if we didn't run away, I ran away.

* * *

This is my first chapter. I will try to make the other ones longer and exciting. And I except all kinds of comments and criticism except for like negative comments.

Till then, :) out...


	2. Chapter 2

The Day I Met you

Hey... Thanks for the two people who reviewed so far. It helped me a lot.

Don't expect me to update everyday or everyweek.

If you need a reminder I will put this on the beginning of every chapter.

Age of People in Story so far... unless I add more people in the middle of the story:

Raven: 16

Nico: 17

Percy: 17

Rachel Dare: 15

Luke: 18

Annabeth: 16

Clarisse: 18

Stoll brothers: 18 & 19

On with the show...

Previously...

"_After them!" yelled someone in the stadium. _

_ I could hear barking and hissing. Assuming that we would probably die soon if we didn't run away, I ran away._

Now...

Raven POV

We were running. I think. I couldn't tell cause my legs were really really numb.

We stopped... after probably what seemed like three hours of running.

"Now, time for introductions," said the green eyed boy.

"I'm Percy. I'm the son of Poseidon. This is Nico, son of Hades and Rachel. A mortal who can see through the mist," he said.

"I'm Raven. I'm half demon and half mortal. The demon is Trigon, I know you sensed this Nico," I said.

"But... but... you can't be alive. The Ancient laws don't allow any children of Trigon to be born," Nico stuttered.

"Then why am I still here? Because Trigon is stronger than Hades. Hades created that law, and Trigon overrieded it," I said.

"You fight really good with a sword. Do you have any powers? Where are you from? What else do you do? Are you a half-blood?" Asked Percy, changing the subject.

"Thanks. Yep, from demonic heritage. I'm from Azarath, another demension. I used to be a superhero, until my beloved leader sent me to Luke and I am a half blood. 'Cause Trigon is the incarnation of Evil, or a god you could say," I said.

"It's over there... it's somewhere over there!" Said Rachel.

"What's over there Rachel?" Asked Percy.

"Something big-," said Rachel.

"Yeah. There's definetly something down there," Nico and I said at the same time.

"Jinx!" He yelled.

"No Jinx under the roof!" I laughed at him.

It was strange hearing my laugh. I don't laugh around the titans, why do I laugh around Nico? Then I concluded that since I have no way back to Jump, I would become friends with them. Even though I went on their auto friend list. Which was weird.

"I don't think we should go in there," I said looking at a engraving of scath I only saw.

"Why not? We're safe, there's Nico and Percy," Rachel replied.

"But still. I got a bad feeling about this," I said.

"I'm going in. Anyone else chicken?" Asked Rachel.

So in the end we all followed her in. The moment I went in, I felt something being blocked. I tried to conjure some power but nothing came. Not even a spark.

"Raven?" Nico asked, shocked.

I looked down and saw my body covered in red scars. Then I realized, they weren't scars. They were the words I spoke six months ago in Jump.

"I shouldn't be here. Not here... this isn't right," I mummbled.

"Raven, tell us what's going on!" Asked Nico.

I was about to tell them, but the skeletons on the side lit up.

"The gem was born of evil's fire,

The gem shall be his portal,

He comes to claim,

He comes to sire,

The end of all things mortal."

That's when I ran. I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't care. I kept running. Until I got to a clearing. I tried using my powers again, they didn't work.

"RAVEN!" I heard the trio shout.

"This way!" I heard Nico's voice say.

"Yep!" Said Rachel.

Then in the distance I could here Nico saying not to worry.

Yeah... so that was the second chapter. Thanks to the two people who have reviewed so far. I plan to post a chapter each week.

Till then,

Jane out.


	3. Author's Note

Hey Guys.

So it's me. J.

I haven't updated in a while. I'm working on the 3rd chapter I know it's been over 2 weeks and I should update now.

I'm trying to make the 3rd chapter really long cause it's my first fan fic.

So please be patient and Merry Christmas(5 day late. Sorry!)! (Happy New Year!)

I'm also holding a poll. I want to know if you want it to be more towards PercyxRaven or NicoxRaven.

Leave your answer in the review section. Or go vote in my actual poll

So sorry!

* * *

:) Out


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Teen Titans. Obviously you know who does.

Age of People in the Story so far… unless I add more people in the middle of the story:

Raven: 16

Nico: 17

Percy: 17

Rachel Dare: 15

Luke: 18

Annabeth: 16

Clarisse: 18

Stoll Brothers: 18 & 19

* * *

On with the show….

_Previously…._

_"The gem was born of evil's fire, _

_The gem shall be his portal _

_He comes to claim, _

_He comes to sire, _

_The end of all things mortal." _

_That's when I ran. I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't care. I kept running. Until I got to a clearing. I tried using my powers again, they didn't work. _

_"RAVEN!" I heard the trio shout. _

_"This way!" I heard Nico's voice say _

_"Yep!" Said Rachel. _

_Then in the distance I could here Nico saying not to worry. _

* * *

Raven POV

I looked around for a place to hide.

_Please! Please don't find me! Let my somewhat mystical like magic trail disappear! _

Obviously that didn't work.

"Raven?" I heard Nico's voice say.

I frantically ran around trying to find some place to hide. Then I saw a single column in the room. I ran to it and hid from Nico's view.

I could hear his footsteps echoing around the room as he walked in. Slowly they got closer and closer and I could hear the sound of his sword being unsheathed.

Sweat poured down my forehead, then suddenly. WHAM!

The sword hit a unseen column in the room. But it didn't sound like Nico's sword. Because at that moment, I heard Nico slide into fighting stance. Getting ready.

"Luke, you should be dead." I could hear the venom in Nico's voice dripping venom.

"I've heard that a lot Nico. Same to you. You were supposed to fight Raven. Except you didn't, which means you escaped. Where is she?"

"I don't know." I could hear Nico's voice start to slow down.

"Well you must know where she is. After all you-" He paused.

He saw the heel of my boot. I tried to hide again as best I could but I was held in a captive position.

Luke's arm was around my throat with his sword point dangerously close to my neck and his other arm was around my waist. Tight.

I could see Nico start to lower his sword.

"No!" I yelled.

"Why?! I already lost Bianca, why should I lose you?" Nico yelled at me.

"Good job Nico. Let it all out. Do what we want you to do." Luke said.

"No! You don't know who I am. You don't know what I did 6 months ago. Just go. Get help! I'll be fine!" I yelled again.

Percy POV

I ran around the labyrinth with Rachel in search of Raven.

"Percy, I'm scared." Rachel whispered.

Suddenly, I could hear a loud battle cry.

"NO!" I yelled into the darkness.

Nico POV

"Let her go Luke, it's me you want." I said.

"No can do Nico. I'll need both of you. And she's the key." Said Luke, his grip on Raven tightening.

"Nico! Just run!" Raven said, trying to breathe.

"Nico, if you run you know I'll kill her." Taunted Luke.

I looked into Raven's violet eyes one last time. She gave me the signal to run the moment she stomped Luke in the foot and punched him in the face.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I heard Luke yell as I ran in the opposite direction.

After a while of running, I turned back to see if Raven was following.

Minutes later, I could hear her panting. Then I saw her body around the corner.

"Raven? Over here!" I said.

She came around the corner and collapsed on the floor. I rushed to her and held her in my arms. Brushing the dirt off her cheek.

"Raven….." I whispered.

She didn't stir. So I waited, naturally.

**Hours later…. **

"Ugh! Where- How- Who? Never mind." I heard Raven say.

"You're safe. You got away from Luke. Thank you." I said.

She ignored me and got up. The minute she did, she fell back on her knees.

"Raven!" I shouted in surprise.

"I'm fine. I just need to rest." She murmured.

"No you're not. Here, eat some of this." I said as I offered some chicken soup I had in a canteen.

"Thanks," she took the canteen from me and started drinking the warm chicken soup.

After that, we sat in the small room. With the light shining on Raven.

"So…. What's up with Luke going after you? What do you mean we don't know what you did 6 months ago?

"I- I- it's time I told you my family history." She replied softly.

"It started when I was born. My mother, a human, was raped by Trigon the Terrible. Or as you know him, Kronos' brother, _The dark one_. The day I was born, a prophecy was made. The same prophecy you heard before I ran away. I'm the gem. I grew up in Azarath learning how to control my powers before coming here to Earth. That's when I met the titans. My former friends. We fought crime and 6 months ago on my birthday, the prophecy happened. I turned everything into a nightmare. We fought Trigon and we moved on. 5 months and 3 weeks and 6 days later, my so called leader knocked me out and sent me to Luke. I was going to fight Nico until you guys showed up. So what now?" She said.

I stayed silent. Trying to process the large amount of information that was just given to me.

Then I looked back over to Raven, who was shivering. Then I realized what she was wearing. She was wearing a black tank top with a camo jacket, which hugged her curves nicely, a pair of long black skinny jeans and black boots. Woah. She was wearing boots when she was about to fight me? Some nerve. And she fights criminals in that outfit? She must be very flexible.

"They changed my clothes, I think. I was wearing a cloak and a leotard embedded with gems. I also had a gem belt with it." She said trying to lower the awkardness level.

I took off my jacket jacket I was wearing and wrapped around her shoulders. She stopped shivering but I could tell she was still cold.

"Hang in there. We just need to find Percy and Rachel." I encouraged.

Then it hit me. Of course! I could iris message them. We could meet at Pan's cavern.

I looked around for a rainbow and I found a small fountain of water crossing with the light.

Fishing around for a drachma, I told Raven to start packing up. Then I threw the drachma into the mist and said, " Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering."

The mist shimmered and I saw Percy fighting a monster. The moment he spotted me, he quickly stabbed the monster in the gut and turned it to dust.

"Yo Nico! Whats up? You find Raven?" He asked in one breath.

"Nothing much. Yes." I said.

Percy studied me. Then he said, "Ok. Who did you crash into?"

"Luke."

He stayed silent.

"Look, let's meet at Pan's cavern. Then we'll decide what to do from there." I said.

I looked over my shoulder checking if Raven was still where she was.

"Meet you there. And Nico, don't let anything happen between you two while I'm gone. If you do, I can't video tape it and blackmail you!" Rachel yelled before I swiped my hand through the mist. The image dispersed.

"Let's go." I said to Raven.

I turned and swung my backpack over my shoulder. I helped Raven stand up but she just collapsed. Then I look down and noticed that her ankle was in a funny angle. She broke her ankle. Ouch.

Coming to a conclusion, I picked her up bridal style and started to walk. When I was walking, I took note of how light she was. I continued walking and soon she fell asleep. I could feel my arms and legs start to tire after at least an hour of walking. So I stopped to rest. I put Raven down on a makeshift pillow and let her sleep.

I sat next to her and leaned against a wall I swear wasn't there before. Creepy right?

Raven turned her body away from me and she sighed.

With Luke.

3rd Person POV

Luke trembled as Kronos yelled at him.

"You have failed me again Luke. Do you wish to pay for more of your mistakes?"

Luke felt the room shake under his body.

"No great one. Of course not. I promise it will not happen again," said Luke quietly.

"Make sure it doesn't. It would be a pity to see your body tossed to the drakons," Kronos said.

"I'm invulnerable oh Crooked One." Yelled Luke.

"You dare yell at me!?" Kronos shouted.

"No sir." Luke mumbled.

"Good. Now find Raven," Kronos yelled again.

"Yes my Lord." Luke replied gently.

With Raven and Nico.

Nico POV

Raven was still sleeping. Ironic. It's been about more than 2 hours.

I was just staring at the darkness when she shifted and faced me. She was so beautiful. Her face was defined by the long violet curls that cascaded around her shoulders. She looked so calm and peaceful. Why couldn't everything be that way?

Then I felt a little dust fall on me. It was a layer of old cracked clay.

Suddenly I saw a large block of clay fall a meter away from Raven. _Crack! _

Then in a 3 meter radius, everything around it cracked. I could see Raven was in shock as she fell through the ground with a broken ankle, which didn't have enough time to heal.

I got out of my shock and ran towards her, grabbing her hand at the last second.

"Nico! I don't think I can hold on much longer!" Yelled Raven.

"Nico!" Yelled Percy and Rachel.

"Guys! Help!" I said with urgency.

"No! Raven, this hole leads us to the underworld. I'm the only son of Hades. Which means I have access to every single tunnel that leads underground! Fall!" Yelled Nico. (I really found that part confusing.)

I looked at Raven as her eyes followed Percy and Rachel as they fell through the hole. She nodded. I let go of her hand long enough to carry her bridal style and jump down the hole.


	5. Chapter 4

The Day I Met You

IMPORTANT: I have decided to make this Nico x Raven... BESTT combo. But it seems its going to be like that. Those who object... review! Put in the comments! I could change it last minute you know…

Hey guys... so this is chapter 4...

You guys know all the characters... so I won't put it down anymore...

Here are some new ppl in the story:

Hades - immortal - duh...

Bianca Di Angelo - I forgot how old...

Avery - 15 years old

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR THE TEEN TITANS. IF I DID, I WOULD BE AWESOME!

* * *

On with the show... It's kind of cheesy... so what?

_Then in a 3 meter radius, everything around it cracked. I could see Raven was in shock as she fell through the ground with a broken ankle, which didn't have enough time to heal. _

_I got out of my shock and ran towards her, grabbing her hand at the last second. _

_"Nico! I don't think I can hold on much longer!" Yelled Raven. _

_"Nico!" Yelled Percy and Rachel. _

_"Guys! Help!" I said with urgency. _

_"No! Percy, this hole leads us to the underworld. I'm the only son of Hades. Which means I have access to every single tunnel that leads underground! Fall!" Yelled Nico. (I really found that part confusing.) _

_I looked at Raven as her eyes followed Percy and Rachel as they fell through the hole. She nodded. I let go of her hand long enough to carry her bridal style and jump down the hole. _

Raven POV

I was falling. While grabbing onto Nico's neck as long as I could. We were falling through a dark tunnel, a never ending one. Until Nico shouted, "Guys! Brace yourselves!"

I closed my eyes and waited. But nothing happened. I opened my eyes again, slowly and saw we were suspended in air. I looked at Nico who kept his eyes trained on something I didn't notice before.

A man wrapped in robes sewn with faces full of terror, as if they were in never ending torture. I couldn't stop staring because he looked so much like my father in human form. Was it because he was my dad's nephew? Or my dad's brother's son who has resemblance to Kronos who looks a lot like my dad in human form? (Note: Raven is Trigon's daughter. But even though Raven is not Hades' cousin, let's just say she is the daughter of Trigon)

Anyways, while Nico focused on him, I noticed that the god or person had his eyes trained on Nico. His eyes suddenly became wide and gently dropped him to the ground.

As I looked around, I noticed that the room was dark and had a throne of bones in the middle. When a cold breeze flew in through the window showing Persephone's garden, I wrapped Percy's jacket around me tighter.

"Father, I have come because we are desperate. Raven is hurt badly and the rest of us are quite fatigued. Please help," begged Nico.

Hades simply stared into a unseen void of darkness, before he could say something, a boy with good looks and blond hair rushed into the room.

"Father! I have… oh! Visitors, I see. Well sorry," he said as he was walking out.

"Father?" Said Nico with shock.

"It's nothing that important boy. I will have you escort your guests to their room." Said Hades with a scary glare.

Nico looked glumly at us and told us to follow. Nico carried me slowly to where he was leading us. I could tell Rachel and Percy were communicating with their eyes. I really, really hate it when people do that. It reminds me of Robin, who I last saw walking towards Starfire to kiss her as he and she laughed at me.

I trained my eyes on Nico, studying what was wrong. It wasn't until I realized that Nico didn't know he had a brother. A good looking one at that too. Really good looking.

"Raven, can you walk yet?" Nico whispered in my ear.

"No. My ankle's really stiff." I replied with a slight tremble in my voice.

Nico sighed and as I passed out I remembered his soft lips touching my forehead.

The next day, I woke up to see Percy and Rachel and Nico no where to be seen. But I was completely mistaken. They were yelling at each other right in front of me.

"We need to get back to camp! We can't just stay here! Luke's going to attack! I know it!" Percy yelled at Nico.

"But we can't! I need to find Daedalus!" Nico yelled back. (A/N is that how you spell his name?)

"Guys! Calm down! How 'bout we find Daedalus and rush back to camp as fast as we can?" Rachel suggested.

"How about we find out what happened to my powers?" I suggested groggily.

"RAVEN!" All three yelled as they rushed to give me a hug.

When the black spots finally faded out of my eyesight, I got out of bed and stood up. We were in a awkward group hug when Rachel finally stopped clinging onto my waist. Percy and Nico both let go of my shoulders and I stood up to stretch. I looked down to notice I was wearing a really nice black dress. It wasn't too fancy it was just a plain one shouldered black dress, it had one sleeveless shoulder and one arm covered in a see through chiffon sleve. It stopped at the knees and from there I was wearing black combat boots. Perfect. Right next to me on my bedside table was a knife. When I looked at it, I noticed I could see everything. I could see the underworld, my father's prison, even that back stabbing leader Robin. (A/N I so did not want to say that. Raven X Robin is good too! L)

"So… what do you think about the dress?" Nico asked tentatively.

"It's nice, really comfortable too!" I said back cheerfully.

"Avery picked it out. He's my new brother," Nico said

On a chair next to my bed, I noticed all my clothes inside a camouflage duffel bag. Right next to it was a blue rose. I walked over to pick it up and looked inside to find a card. _I'm sorry. Robin. _

FLASHBACK

I walked inside my room the day after I kissed Aqualad for the first time. I looked at my bed and found a blue rose. I assumed it was from Aqualad, until I looked at the card that came with it. _I'm sorry. Robin. _What did he want?

Did he want to say sorry because he didn't pluck up the courage to kiss me? Or was it something else. As I turned around, I heard the hiss of my door opening and felt a smack on my face that knocked me out.

BACK TO REALITY

*Knock *Knock *Knock

"Father wants to see you in the dining room, all of you," said Avery.

"Tell him we'll be see him in five minutes before we leave," Nico replied coldly.

"No. He says to come immediately, he is quite mad," Avery said with worry.

As we all walked out, I turned to face Avery and said, " Thank you for the dress. It's really pretty."

"You're welcome," was all I got.

Nico POV

I watched as Raven thanked Avery. As Avery turned away, I noticed a slight blush on his face. That son of a gun… acting all nice. When he was walking away, I noticed he didn't follow us, he went the opposite way. I had a feeling that there wasn't a sign saying turn left to go to shortcut.

As everyone else was making their way towards the dining room, I followed Avery. He took a shortcut towards a large black pit. I didn't think he was going to throw up, so obviously he bowed. And that ancient voice entered my head.

_Did you lead the boy here? _

"Yes milord." Avery replied.

_Nico di Angelo, the last piece of my soul lays here. Pledge your allegiance- _

"You traitor!" I yelled before I ran to the dining room.

RAVEN POV

I felt Nico's presence leave within my small range of power. I could start to sense people again! I followed him, but as soon as I made it down the hall when I broke away from the others, he was sprinting towards the others. I followed as quietly as I could. But I couldn't take it any longer.

"NICO!" I yelled with worry.

Then he ran past me and he looked back and when I did, Avery was advancing with a knife. My eyes grew wide as I started to run after Nico. But as soon as I made a step, Avery put me into a captive position. 

"Stop di Angelo! Pledge your allegiance or I will spill her blood… all of it," Avery threatened.

I looked at Nico with pleading eyes to run away. He got the signal and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and walked away. As he walked away, I noticed his hand slipped into his pocket.

"Angelo," Avery growled.

Suddenly, Nico turned around and he threw his sword at Avery's hand. Avery let go of me and I walked away and ran back to Nico. Together, we ran. As fast as we could, as far away from Avery as we could.

* * *

Thanks Guys! I'm sorry I forgot about this chapter. I've made it a little longer than the other ones…. School….. Yeah um…. Look for more updates!

Carry on… becuz LiFe Iz FuN!

Out… J


	6. Author's Note 2

Hey Guys!

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. :(

I did update Chapter 4 though. :D

A lot of you guys wanted Nico and Raven, so in the end I did have to change that.

But the other chapters I need to re-edit and revise so it fits that story,

so the story is now UNDER CONSTRUCTION!

But still... keep reviewing and I will post a new notice when this story has been changed.

I did do Percy and Raven because no one except one person wanted to do Nico and Raven so yeah...

I'm sorry...

Keep Reviewing and Reading!

* * *

LiFe Iz Fun XXO


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5… We meet Annabeth

* * *

Raven POV

Nico and I barely made it to the dining room. Hades and Percy and Rachel were patiently waiting for us.

"Explain, please. I've got all day before I set asphodel on fire." Hades said in a bored tone.

"Father, Avery is a traitor. He is working with Kronos!" Nico exasperated.

"Silence, I will not hear you talk ill about my son!" Hades yelled.

"But Fath-" Nico was cut off by Hades' death stare.

Nico sank into his chair and made eye contact with me. I could see that he wanted me to tell his father what happened. I took a deep breath.

"Milord. Let me explain what happened…" and I explained the entire story from there.

Halfway, I could feel Nico staring at me. I understood what he was trying to say. He wanted me to tell his side as well. I created an empathy link, one as strong as the one Robin and I had. _Robin…. I'll get you. Don't worry, you'll realize you made the wrong choice choosing Starfire._

When I was done, Hades leaned back and stroked his beard. I waited for some kind of response and Hades took a deep breath. I had words that were caught in my throat but I held onto them…

"I see." Hades said.

I could feel Nico's anger boiling over.

"I must take extra precaution, but now I must send you back into the labyrinth to find Daedalus. Or else your camp will fall, and I must admit we do need you heroes. Now go," and with that, Hades waved his arm.

Percy, Rachel, Nico and I all dissolved as we were sent back to the labyrinth.

IN THE LABYRINTH….

Raven POV

"Nico, I-" I started

"Argh!" Nico yelled at me.

Normally, I wouldn't be bothered by this. But the fact that he was taking his anger out on me like this? No… it's time for me to make my stand.

"You really going to act like this? Immature? Reckless? Idiotic? I suggest you think twice before you do so, or so help me I will surrender myself to Luke." I snapped at him.

He calmed down, which was good but I still wanted to punch him. So I did.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked.

"For yelling at me," I replied curtly.

We all started walking, but Rachel stopped us.

"Guys, we're here," she said ever so bluntly.

"Grea-" Percy was stopped mid word.

There was a clapping sound coming from behind us.

"Annabeth," Percy gasped.

"You may have found Daedalus, but to get to him, you have to get through me. Or, you can surrender Raven and Nico to me. Then I'll let you pass," she threatened.

We all made eye contact, I gripped by duffel bag tighter. Then, she striked.

It was terrifying, but graceful, we all took out our weapons. I started to defend Rachel, seeing as she couldn't fight. But then, someone grabbed me, it was another telekinesis force. I couldn't beat it, I heard Nico yell by name, but even he couldn't do anything.

"Give up Percy, you lose," I heard Annabeth say as she put her knife against my throat.

I cried out as beads of blood started to drip against her blade. Slowly, I started losing consciousness.

"Enough Annabeth, we have what we want," I heard someone say from behind her.

"You got lucky this time, but I'll rip your heart out in the end," she whispered in my ear.

I shuddered and curled up while everyone ran towards me, trying to protect me.

"Raven-" Nico said.

"Can we go for a walk? Just the two of us?" I asked Nico.

He looked surprised, "Sure."

END OF CHAPTER!

* * *

I'm so so so so so sorry!

I know it's been a while but I had to reedit and I had school so L

But I'm uploading the 6th chapter again soon J Keep waiting…


End file.
